


The Christmas Party

by Choirfreak



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choirfreak/pseuds/Choirfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod attend a Christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

Abbie was dreading going to this damn Christmas party. She had better things to do, like trying to end the Apocalypse. The third horseman had arrived; she and Ichabod were stressed out to say the least. Now someone from the precinct wants to throw a damn Christmas party.  The fuck for? Irving said it was to try to forget about all the shit that was going on in this crazy ass town. She was going to skip out on it until Ichabod just HAD to insist that they go.

“It’s been _ages_ since I’ve gone to a party Lieutenant. We must attend.” Crane had pleaded once Captain Irving had mentioned the party to them. She knew that if she hadn’t agreed to going, Ichabod would bitch and moan about it....a lot.

“Okay, but we’ve got to get you something to wear.” Ichabod opened his mouth to protest, but Abbie gave him a look he knew too well to know that it was a bad idea to do so. She had spent so much time finding something to Ichabod to wear; she had NO time to get anything for herself.  The day of the party, she dove into her closet, looking for something. She was just about to give up when something in the VERY back of her closet caught her eye.

It was long sleeved, dark red knee length dress, with thin overlay of lace and a cut out in the back’s center. It still had the tags on it. She had remembered that it was something she had gotten it just before she and Luke had broken up. When she tried it on, she almost squealed with joy, but she stopped herself, knowing Ichabod would come to her door; frantically asking if something was wrong.  She looked herself in her mirror and was very happy she had seen it. After showering, doing her hair and make-up, she put on the dress. She was starting to put on her shoes when she heard Ichabod approaching her room.

“Lieutenant, I can’t seem to get this tie right-Oh pardon me. Forgive me for intruding.” He stammered, backing out of the doorway. Her door was cracked open and she hadn’t even realized it. She looked up at him, flipping her hair away from her face.

“Oh it’s fine Crane. I was just putting on my shoes.” When she finished fastening the buckle, she stood up off the bed, giving Ichabod a full view of her ensemble. Abigail Mills was truly a vision in red, Ichabod thought.  Although Abigail’s curves were something that was never unnoticed, the dress accented her curves in just the right way. To Ichabod, that dress was definitely an upgrade from her trousers- or jeans as she always corrected. Ichabod cleared his throat, as if to shake away the thoughts Abbie’s dress had given him.

“I should have knocked, you were indecent.”

“Crane I’m fully clothed. What’s up?”

“I can’t seem to get the hang of tying this tie. I’ve tried watching those…YouTube videos you suggested, but they were all going a bit too fast for my liking. I was wondering if you could be of assistance.” Abby cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

Crane usually never asked for help unless he REALLY needed it. The outfit he decided to wear suited him very well. He had been so attached to the clothes he had been wearing since being buried two hundred years ago. She thought it was a sign from God when she found some clothes from this era that were similar to the clothes from Ichabod’s era. He was wearing black and grey two piece slim fitting, waist coat blazer. He had a white dress shirt underneath. The tie she got him was hanging around his neck, untied. His hair was pulled in a tighter and neater ponytail. There were no fly way hairs falling in front of his face and she could actually see his vibrant blue eyes. She also noticed that his beard was trimmed. Clearly he had given his electric razor another chance.

“Come here, Crane.” He stepped further into her room, meeting her half way into the center of the room. Ichabod couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that while she was wearing very high heels, Abby only managed to come up to the center of his chest. She still had to reach up to get to his tie.

“I must say Lieutenant, you look radiant tonight. It is quite the surprise seeing you wearing something else other than trousers.”

“Yeah, well I’ve got to convince people that I am a woman, right?”

“I can assure you, there’s no need in convincing, but I’m sure you’re going to turn heads tonight.”

“We’ll see about that. The only thing I’m worried about is how long I’ll be able to last in these shoes tonight.”

“I see that something’s haven’t changed when it comes to women and their….ability to torture themselves with clothing. Whenever you’re ready to leave, Lieutenant, just say the word.”

“Okay. You are all set, Crane.” He looked down and saw that she had tied his tie in less than five minutes. He looked at her in amazement.

“How did you do that so quickly?”

“Corbin always said it was good practice whenever I helped him.” She answered, giving him a sad smile. Ichabod gave her a subtle bow.

“I give you much thanks, Miss Mills.” She only laughed and shook her head.

“You’re welcome. Go finish getting ready, I’ll be out in a bit.” He nodded and proceeded to leave her room.  Twenty minutes or so later, she was ready to go. She walked into the front room and saw Ichabod, putting on his coat. She began searching for her own coat when she heard Ichabod say,

“I’ve got your coat, Lieutenant.” He held it open for her. She knew letting Ichabod just hand her the coat was out of the question, so she just walked over to him, turned around and began to slide her arms into the sleeves. Once it was over her shoulders, she moved to pull her hair out of the back, but Ichabod beat her to the punch. In that process, his fingers brushed against her neck, sending a surprising feeling through Abby’s body. The tips of his fingers were rough and soft all at the same time. She tried to ignore the heat rising up her face as she turned around to face him.

“Thank you, Ichabod.” He gave her a bright smile.

“My pleasure, shall we go then?” She nodded and they both headed for the door. Ever the gentleman, Ichabod was at the door first and held it open for her. She was sure that if she weren’t driving, he would help into the car first but she was on the driver’s side before he could even think about opening that door for her.

“So, at this party, will there be dancing?” Ichabod asked, shortly after they had pulled out the driveway of the cabin.

“Maybe. There will be music.”

“Well I hope there is no one dancing like that _Miley Cyrus_ character.” Both Abbie and Ichabod began to shudder at the thought of someone twerking.

“Let us both pray that there isn’t. If there is some dancing, you gonna get out there and show us how you did it before you fought in the Revolutionary War?”

“Only if you’ll accompany me.” He answered, looking right her. The rest of the twenty minute drive was a comfortably silent one with the occasional conversation. Abbie pulled into the parking lot of the banquet hall the precinct party was being held and quickly found a parking spot. She cut the engine and checked her make up before getting out the car. Before should even put her hand on the door handle, her door was being opened by Ichabod. She could only laugh. Ichabod and his chivalry was becoming a bit of a weakness to her.

“You don’t have to do this, Crane.”

“I know that, _Abbie_. I want to, so humor me.” He held out his hand and she took it begrudgingly, allowing him to help him out of her jeep. She shivered a bit once the cold winter air hit her legs. She looked up at Ichabod and smiled.

“Ready?” He held out his folded arm and nodded.

“Whenever you are, Lieutenant.” Abbie would be lying to herself if she said that every time Ichabod called her that. She was sure it wasn’t supposed to be a term of endearment, but it was always the way he said it. She linked her arm with his and they proceeded into the banquet hall. They could hear the crappy music before they even stepped inside. Once they were inside, Ichabod helped Abbie remove her coat. She could almost immediately feel all eyes on her as she waited for Ichabod to return from coat check. She swore she heard someone whistle. She let out a small breath of relief when he had returned and they made their way inside the room where everyone else where. They greeted everyone on their way inside and quickly found a table that wasn’t taken up by anybody. As Ichabod moved to pull out a chair, they heard someone say,

“Mills, Crane. You made it.” They turned to see Captain Irving, walking towards them.

“Yep, let the fun begin.” Abbie said in a sarcastic tone.

“Did I mention there was an open bar?” In that instant, Abbie perked up.

“Well in that case, lead the way.” Irving pointed out the location of the bar.

“I can get your drink Lieutenant. What will it be?”

“Crane, you don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly capable of walking over there myself.”

“That very well may be, but didn’t you comment earlier about trying to last the night in those God forsaken death traps you call shoes?” Irving bit back a laugh as he watched them bicker. Abbie rolled her eyes, sighing because she knew he was right.

“Fine, I’ll have a vodka and cranberry. Just as splash of cranberry, though.”

“Very well. Captain, do you mind joining me?”

“Sure Crane.” The two men walked off heading to the bar, leaving Abbie alone. She scanned the room, seeing faces she knew, faces she didn’t know. She really hoped she could have a good time…for the sake of Ichabod.

“Abbie…I’m surprised you’re here.” She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend Luke.

“Oh…Hey Luke. Crane wanted to come so…here we are.”

“Yeah…..you look…..Amazing Abbie.”

“Thank-“

“Detective Morales, fancy seeing you here.” Ichabod interrupted very conspicuously. Luke’s smile dropped slowly.

“Crane.”

“Abbie, I’ve got your drink. Vodka and cranberry…light on the cranberry as you requested.” Abbie held out her hand and took the glass from Ichabod as he took a seat next to her.

“Actually, I’m going to get myself a drink. Save me a dance tonight Abs?”

“I’ll think about it.” She answered in a teasing tone.

“Do enjoy yourself detective.”  Luke gave a curt nod before walking away. Abbie then turned to Ichabod with an annoyed look on her face.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Ichabod answered obliviously.

“Talk to Luke that way. We were just making friendly conversation.”

“Abbie, _friendly conversation_ is that last thing on that man’s mind when it comes to you. Could you not see him undressing you with his eyes?” She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Whatever Crane. Things are over between us.” Abbie then took a big gulp of her drink and felt the surprising sting of the vodka. They didn’t speak of Luke again after that. After Abbie had her second drink, she was ready to try to go around and mingle. She received countless compliments on her dress, some drawn out more than others. She and Ichabod were standing in line at the bar to get another drink when she heard a voice say,

“Damn, Mills. I had no idea you were hiding all that back there.” She turned around to see one of the rookie cops standing behind her.

“Hi Officer Brown.”

“Call me Byron, please. Seriously mama, where’d all that ass come from?” Ichabod snapped his head around.

“I beg your pardon?” He studied the man, who was about the same height as him only a bit beefier. His glossy eyes told Ichabod that the man had already had more than enough to drink.

“I don’t recall me talking to you, Brit.”

“Well then, surely you weren’t talking to Miss Mills either. How dare you speak to her as if she’s a woman in a betrothal?”

“Crane.” She said in a pleading tone. Not wanting him to cause a scene.

 “I’m just complimenting on how good she looks tonight.”

“Then tell her about telling her how much of Goddess she is in the dress she’s wearing. Complimenting on her hind parts is surely the wrong way to do so.” Abby turned to face Ichabod, a beer in on hand, and another vodka and cranberry in the other. She just about shoved the beer into Crane’s chest and began to push him away from the bar before Byron could say anything else.

“The nerve of that man!” Ichabod griped.

“Crane, just drop it. He’s just an immature rookie….Drink your beer.” They sat back at their table and continued drinking. At one point during the night, a song that Abbie liked and Ichabod caught her swaying in her seat.

“Care for a dance Lieutenant?” She looked at him in shock.

“What?”

“You seem to be enjoying this song.” He then stood from his seat and held out his hand.

“Why not join me for a dance?” She took one final drink from her glass, sat it on the table and took Ichabod’s hand. He helped her to her feet and then let her lead the way to the dance floor, his hand fell to the small of her back as he followed her. Once they entered the dance floor, Ichabod grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him and wrapped on of his arms around her waist. The move both shocked and impressed her. He began to move to the rhythm of the music and Abbie couldn’t hold back the amazement on her face.

“Penny for your thoughts Abbie.”

“I just want to know where you learned that move.”

“Must you forget that I have photographic memory Lieutenant? I pay attention to those horrible romance movies you always watch. This dancing I like.” She giggled. She was thoroughly impressed.

“You’re a quick learner. I am impressed Crane. May I ask, who is this singer?”

“Chrisette Michelle. This song is called ‘A couple of forevers’. One of my favorite songs by her.”

“It’s quite lovely.” They both swayed in silence, listening to the song. Abbie could swear at some point, Ichabod pulled her closer to him, his warm fingers pressed against her bare back.

“Crane…even though it was unnecessary, I want to thank you for what you did back there with that rookie.”

“I most certainly did, Abbie. No man should _ever_ speak to a woman in that manner.”

“I know that…it’s just that I’m a big girl Ichabod.”

“I know that as well, but….you really don’t see the effect you have on these men in this precinct do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that, you are not unnoticed by anyone here and tonight is a prime example of that. Your beauty effects all of us.” She looked up at him, shocked by his words. Before she could respond, the song had ended. Ichabod let her go to bow before her.

“Thanks for the dance Miss Mills. It seems as if the spirits I’ve drank recently have caught up with my bladder.” He turned and walked away, leaving her on the dance floor, mulling over the bomb he just dropped on her.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo I know yall are probably pissed at me for ending this but I'm considering making this a two shot story. please be patient with me as I find the time to get started on it...Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
